


You Were all I Ever Longed For

by ChristianCat



Series: Kiss Him Under the Dream Light [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, JB is a spoiled princess, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianCat/pseuds/ChristianCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry agrees to take Eggsy's pug to the vet while he's busy working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were all I Ever Longed For

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is at least 1000 words longer than it ever needed to be and I'm back at it again with lyrical titles (The Wolf - Mumford & Sons)

"Merlin said you were bored shitless," Eggsy chuckled, peering around the open door of his office. The pug at his feet didn't wait to be invited and scampered over to Harry, placing his front paws on his shin, smiling up at him. 

Harry stopped trying to throw waste paper (official documents) into the bin from other side of the room and looked down at him. "Come in, Eggsy," He leant down to pet he dog's ears. 

"Sorry ‘bout JB, he really likes you," Eggsy stepped into the room and stood in front of his desk. "Anyway, Merlin says you's bored," 

"And you came here to tell me that?" 

"No, I come here to make you not bored," 

Harry tried not think dirty thoughts. Pug claws digging into his leg helped with that. He raised an eyebrow at Eggsy. 

"Can you take JB to the vet today? I have a mountain of paperwork to do by the end of the day or else Merlin _will_ kill me, and I'm not gonna get a chance to take him and he needs his jabs, poor bugger," Eggsy asked, biting his lower lip. 

Harry shrugged. "I have nothing better to do, why not," He petted his ears again and smiled. He'd never admit it, but he had a soft spot for JB, and Eggsy. He had a lot more important things to do, like making a phonecall to an agent in Russia. 

Eggsy beamed at him. "Really?! Great! Cheers Haz!" Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname, but Eggsy didn't seem to notice. 

"Right, here's the address," He scrawled it down on a piece of scrap paper (information on a group of militants hiding out in the Pyrenees somewhere) and pushed it over to Harry. "His appointment is at two thirty, and then you can keep hold of him if you like, I'll come 'round and get him whenever I'm done here?" 

Harry nodded. "Fair enough,"

Eggsy paused for thought, playing with his hands while he tried to remember what he wanted to say. "Annd...Oh yeah! He'll try and bite but he'll go apeshit if they muzzle him so could you make sure they don't hurt him? Just hold onto him, he trusts you enough." 

Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes Eggsy treated JB like a child. "No one's going to hurt him, don't worry," 

Eggsy smiled and stepped around the desk to see JB, who had sat down on Harry's shoe. "You be a good boy for Mr Harry, okay? And I'll be back soon, okay?" He petted his head and smiled. "Thanks again Harry!" He waved as he left the room. 

***

He was grateful to find that JB would follow him when called and was happy to trot alongside. He took a Kingsman cab to the vet, sitting JB on his lap so he could look out the window. His claws left little scratch marks in the leather. 

He remembered Eggsy mentioning something about JB loving the car, and being a huge comfort to his sister who was travel sick. _"She jus' thinks she's car sick, so cause she thinks it she is, you get me? So JB sits in the back with her and distracts her, like he barks whenever we pass a dog or something, and she loves it."_

Harry loved the look on Eggsy's face whenever he spoke about Daisy. The proud little smile that appeared was almost overwhelming for him. Daisy was sweet too, he'd babysat her for him once. Only once and never again, as Eggsy had forgotten to mention is older work colleague would be bringing her home. _"Harry, why the fuck does my mum think you're a fucking paedo?! ... Shit! Sorry! I'll call her now! See you later Haz!"_

JB barked. The taxi had stopped in the vet's car park, and the pug was looking up at him expectantly. 

"Come on, jab time," He scooped JB up under his arm and went through to the reception. 

***

Harry's knuckles came out of the ordeal covered in pug teeth marks. He'd insisted they didn't muzzle him, as Eggsy had requested, and held onto him instead. JB still tried to fight him, despite being a fairly small, fat pug. 

"His nails are getting long, maybe you should take him for a grooming session? The shop down the road does a nice job of it," The vet suggested, rubbing the disgruntled pug's ears. 

"Would he like that? He's already tried eating me once," He looked pointedly at the red teeth marks on his knuckles. 

"The clipping might be a little strange to him, but pugs are known for being incredibly loving dogs who love being made a fuss of, the grooming session will be like extra pets for him," She said with a smile. "You want me to clean that up?" She gestured towards his hand. 

"It's alright thank you, I had a terrier of my own who used to nip," He smiled politely and scooped JB up again. 

***

At the dog groomers, Harry managed to get an appointment straight away. They took JB into a room with a glass window looking into it.  
Through this window, he could see him being spoilt rotten, not even the nail clipping seemed to bother him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, being washed and dried and combed by two lovely people who were clearly quite in love with him. 

It was impossible not to be in love with JB, or Eggsy for that matter. They were both lively, loyal creatures who could bounce back from hardships. They proved that appearances really could be deceiving, as Harry didn't know of anyone more willing to learn than Eggsy, or a pug as hardworking and energetic as JB. 

"Here you are, sir, JB's all ready to go!" A woman's voice said. 

Harry looked up in time to catch the pug scampering towards him, barking as loud as he could. He chuckled and bent down to pick him up again. His fur was still warm and fluffy from the blow-dry. 

He paid the man behind the till and walked him back to their cab. "You're all smart now, maybe we should buy you a few treats..." He thought aloud. 

He instructed the driver to take them to his favourite petshop, where he used to buy all sorts of goodies for Mr. Pickles. 

His phone rang as they were leaving. Eggsy. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry, how did it go? Did he eat anyone?" Eggsy sounded considerably more stressed than before. 

"Only me, it's alright though, I took him to a grooming parlour,"  
"Harry I said take him to the vet, not spoil him!" He laughed anyway. 

"The vet suggested it, Eggsy, I was only making the most of my time with him," Harry smiled at his tired laugh. 

"Well I have a lot I should be doing so I'll let you go now Haz, alright?" 

"Alright Eggsy, I'll see you later," He hung up and petted JB's now cool fur. "That was your daddy on the phone, he was asking about you," 

JB was more interested in a pigeon on the pavement. 

***

Harry hadn’t intended to spend so much on JB, but he couldn’t help but spoil the daft thing. He went into the store intending to buy some dog treats, maybe a toy or two, but he got distracted by a lovely shop assistant who owned a pug himself, and knew exactly what he’d love. 

“Pugs tend to chew things, so chew toys are especially great for them, and the best food for them is real food, really, I’ll find you a leaflet on that…” He explained, leading Harry around the store to show him their toy selection. He crouched down to JB’s level. 

“He sounds healthy enough, as healthy as a pug can be, but it’s best you keep an ear out for his breathing, watch his eyes and his walking as he gets older,” He petted his ears and smiled. 

Harry found JB a couple of toys that seemed to delight him, and decided he needed a new collar too. The assistant lead them to the collar section and helped him find one that fitted and didn’t restrict his breathing too much. He chose one that was a light sea green in colour, almost the colour of Eggsy’s eyes. 

He’d only gone in to buy some homemade dog treats, but ended up paying for two bags of dog treats: peanut butter and honey biscuits, and baked sweet potato skins. He had a brand new leather collar and a very soft cushion for him to sleep on. He also picked out the pig squeaky toy and a solid rubber ball. The assistant handed them a leaflet on proper pug care at the till, petting JB one last time before bidding them goodbye. 

He glanced at his watch and found there was still time left in the day. He didn’t want to go back to the office, to kill his good mood with tedious mission reports or mind-numbing official documents. He had some time left, maybe he ought to get Eggsy a gift or two? JB seemed to be getting tired from all the working around, he could use a nap in the taxi. 

“Right, that’s you treated, now it’s time to treat your Eggsy,”

***

“Took a day off work, did we?” Percival smirked when Harry arrived back at HQ, pug trotting along behind him. 

“Eggsy had a busy schedule and asked me to take JB to the vet for him,” Harry corrected. 

“Anything for Eggsy,” He chuckled, going back to his papers. “No disrespect, but why don’t you just ask the boy out?”

“Because he’s exactly that, a boy- and who said anything about me wanting Eggsy?!” His face turned pink. 

“Oh come on, it’s so obvious! Neither of you can keep your eyes off each other, you’re always going the extra mile for each other, yet neither of you will make the first move! It’s ridiculous, sir,”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m going to ignore that, Percival, where is he?” 

Percival smiled and shook his head. “He fell asleep at his desk a while ago,”

Harry nodded and went through to Eggsy’s office with his bag of treats and the pug. He knocked quietly before letting himself in. “Eggsy?” 

He was indeed asleep at his desk, head rested in his arm, chocolatey hair falling over his forehead. Harry smiled fondly at the sight and shut the door behind him, forgetting to hold back JB, excited to see his Eggsy again. He jumped up, barking and scratching at Eggsy’s shins. 

“Wha-? ‘Arry?” He yawed, opening his eyes and sitting up slowly. He stretched his shoulders, rubbing a crick in his neck. He looked down at the scratching and smiled. “Hello you, you had a good day with Mr. Harry?” He picked JB and settled him in his lap, throwing a pointed look at Harry. 

“Yes, I bought him a collar, it matches your eyes and it fits him better than his last one,” Harry said with a smile. 

Eggsy smiled sleepily and sat back in his chair. “Thanks for looking after him for me, I been working solid all day,”

“You look shattered, love, you should be off home,” He took a few steps forwards and perched on the corner of his desk. 

“Love?” Eggsy giggled. “What’s in the bag?” He nodded to the bag Harry had. 

“Some things I bought for your dog and some things I bought for you,” Harry replied, handing the bag over. 

“Geez Harry, I said take the dog to the vet, not pretend to be my sugar daddy!” Eggsy giggled, winking at him. He took the bag from him and sat up a little straighter, taking things out of the bag. 

He started with JB’s new things, throwing a raised eyebrow glance at Harry occasionally, muttering something about spoiling the daft bugger. He threw the chew toy down for JB to play with while he rooted for his own presents. 

The first thing Harry bought him was a smart hardback copy of Pygmalion, a navy blue book with pretty gold lettering. Harry had seen it in the window of an independent bookshop and it always reminded him of Eggsy, there was something about the colour blue that reminded him of Eggsy. Maybe it was the colour of his shirt when they first met.

Next was an expensive planner, full of helpful little subheadings to help Eggsy get himself organised, enough to keep Merlin from nagging him. This was also deep blue in colour and came from a luxury stationary shop on Convent Garden, the kind of place Harry could seriously spend all day in. Harry thought the little doodle of the fox on the cover would make him smile. 

Then there was the instant camera, a cute little blue Fujifilm he’d found on a market stall. He had no reason to buy it for Eggsy, he just thought it was something cute he’d like. A sweet little memento. 

Finally, he’d bought a leather bound photo album, for Eggsy to fill with pictures taken on the camera. He thought the two matched, that maybe Eggsy could fill it with pictures of his little sister playing with JB, of his mates outside The Black Prince, drunk out of their minds, or maybe pictures of his mother, smiling in that sad, tired way. Something just to remind him that as tough as things have been, they can only get better. 

Eggsy looked up, slightly red in the cheeks. “You din’ need to get me all this, Harry,” He said quietly, smiling brightly. “Must’ve cost you a fortune!” He chuckled nervously. 

“Don’t be silly, you’re worth every penny spent,” Harry replied, smiling as Eggsy carefully flicked through the copy of Pygmalion. 

“Is there any reason everything is blue?” He asked curiously. 

“Blue always reminds me of you, maybe it’s the colour of your eyes in some lights or maybe it’s the colour of the shirt you were wearing when we first met,” 

Eggsy looked up, eyes all bright with gratitude. He bit nervously down on his lip, running a hand along the cover of the book in his hand. And Harry was transfixed, amazed how each movement could be so careless yet equally as mesmerising, captivating. Every little twitch of a smile or rise in his chest, minute little details that Harry was content to sit back and admire. 

“Well, as a thank you present, for bein’ so nice and all, we’re goin’ out for dinner tonight,” Eggsy said, checking his watch. He smiled confidently up at Harry. 

“Wouldn’t you rather go home and get some rest?” Harry checked, taken aback by the offer. Young, handsome men like Eggsy don’t just ask their (much older, less handsome) bosses out for dinner. Or maybe Harry was reading too much into it, and Eggys genuinely wanted to say thank you. 

“Not at all, we’ll drop JB off at your place and then we’ll get going, sound?” 

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately. “Sound, Eggsy,” He replied, mocking ever so slightly. If Eggsy was offended, he didn’t let on, only gathering up his things and leading the two out the door. 

***

“Not drunk, three pints is not drunk!” Harry slurred, leaning on Eggsy for balance. 

“Tipsy then,” Eggsy sighed. “Can I have your house key?” 

Harry fumbled around his pockets, trying to remain upright. He placed his free hand on the wall for more support and found the keys in his jacket pocket. “Here you are, love,” 

He did his best to push the ‘love’ to the back of his mind as he unlocked the front door. Harry had been oddly affectionate throughout the day. Taking time out of his busy schedule to do him a favour? Buy both him and his pug some very lovely but undoubtedly expensive gifts? The attention to his eyes throughout dinner? He had to admit, he was enjoying the affection, but he just didn’t see it coming. He hoped it wasn’t just Harry’s boredom (or the alcohol) that made him treat him in such a way. 

“Here, go and get some sleep now, Haz,” He said, pushing the door open and standing back. A barking started from within the house somewhere. 

“Aren’t you going to stay the night?” Harry asked nonchalantly. “You’re more than welcome to, if your mother isn’t expecting you home,”

He looked around, as if looking for someone to answer the question for him. Then, with a shrug of his shoulders, he stepped forwards again to take hold of Harry and help him inside. His arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. 

He helped him balance while Harry slipped his shoes off, and lead him up the stairs to his bedroom. He’d forgotten they’d left JB asleep in the kitchen. The excited puppy ran around their ankles, waiting for one of them to bend down and pet him. He followed them all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom, making the big leap onto the bed. Harry didn’t seem to notice, too busy getting himself comfy there.  
“You don’ wanna sleep in your suit, Haz, come get changed,” He chuckled, rooting through Harry’s closet to find something more comfortable for him to sleep in. He found a pair of striped pyjama bottoms. “Here, put these on,” He threw them at Harry. 

He turned his back to Harry while he changed, not even wanting to imagine what Harry was like under his clothes. Eggsy imagined his stomach had a soft roundness to it, and that his body was scarred with past botched missions. His hips would roll against his and their chests would crush one another with viciously heavy breathing. He wouldn’t have a body sculpted by the Gods, but he would be human and real, warm and pliant beneath his fingertips. 

He swallowed his thoughts. “I’ll be on the sofa if you need me, yeah?” 

“Why can’t you sleep here?” 

Eggsy turned around so quickly he felt dizzy. Harry was sat up now, glasses on the nightstand, eyes looking tired. He’d undone his shirt and changed into the bottoms Eggsy had found for him. He was almost exactly how Eggsy had dreamed him to be. He beckoned for JB to come closer to him, scooping him up in his arms for a cuddle. 

“Would you like me to sleep here?” He asked nervously, bouncing his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. 

Harry shuffled over and pushed the covers down with his feet. “Of course I would, love,” He said, tucking himself under the covers and resting his head on the pillow, JB still wrapped up in his arms. The dog didn’t seem to mind, he was used to this affection from Daisy, and Michelle when she’d had a rough night. 

Eggsy knew he’d probably wake up to an empty bed, and go downstairs to find an awfully apologetic and embarrassed Harry, but it was something he was willing to face if it meant spending the night next to him. He shrugged his jacket and off and shimmied out of his jeans, slipping awkwardly into bed alongside him. A wet dog tongue attacked his chin as he wriggled free from Harry’s grasp, already panting under the covers. 

He’d barely had a chance to get comfy before Harry was pressed up against him, arm hanging onto his shoulder, head rested on his collarbone. He could feel his breath on his neck, feel the warmth of his bare skin against his own. 

“Um, Harry?” Eggsy whispered nervously. 

“Hush now dear boy, it’s late,” Harry replied, face nuzzling into his shirt. 

Eggsy sighed and lay still, resisting the urge to move his hands from his shoulder blades to his hair. He’d dreamed of this, of falling asleep with Harry, of waking up next to him. It had been the one thought that occupied his mind since he saw Harry after V-Day; lying unconscious in the medical bay. He just wanted to wrap him up tightly in his arms and never let him face the world again. But of course it would take more to defeat Harry than a bullet to the eye. 

His hands crept shyly up the back of his neck and into the tangled mess of chocolate brown, pug weight on his feet giving him a confidence, that this was completely normal for him. He could already imagine it, sleeping next to Harry every night, with JB at his feet. His hair was like silk to the touch, tangles loosening as he wound his fingers through. 

“Percival thought I was being obvious,” Harry mumbled sleepily. He traced little circles in Eggsy’s shirt with his index finger. “About how I feel about you, I mean,” 

Eggsy froze, heart pounding so hard he could’ve sworn Harry could feel it. He swallowed hard to help organise his mind. “Oh yeah?”

“And he said you were equally obvious in the way you feel about me,” He tilted his chin and looked up at him, eyes reflecting the room’s minimal lighting like the moon on a lake. 

“I was doin’ my best to hide it,” He admitted, blushing deep red. 

Harry smiled lazily, placing his cheek on his chest again. “Would you rather we spoke about this in the morning? When I’m not drunk?” He suggested. 

Eggsy ran his hands through his hair again and smiled to himself. A warm feeling had started deep in his chest. The hope that – maybe – he could have Harry all to himself every night, with JB asleep at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr??](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
